


Please tell me baby what to do

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Ravi/Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik wanted to believe in the connection they didn't have.





	Please tell me baby what to do

Taekwoon posted the picture of the diamond bracelet Wonshik gave him online, fulfilling his promise to brag about it. It was for the concept of their comeback, existing only for promotional purpose, so there was really no reason for Wonshik to pay it from his own pocket. There was no reason to it, yet Wonshik wanted it to be special. He hoped that the bracelet could be something more than just a promotional gimmick.

The bracelet was circling around Taekwoon’s wrist during the Shangri-La, and Wonshik felt a bubble of happiness inflating inside his chest. Taekwoon wasn’t obliged to wear it before the promotion of Whisper started, but he did anyway, and it made Wonshik felt beyond happy.

Whisper rolled in and finally people understood why they wore matching bracelet. The concept was about ties, soulmates. And that’s exactly what Wonshik wanted, for him and Taekwoon to be soulmates. Despite him saying that Hongbin was his soulmate, he wanted it to be Taekwoon instead.

_ “It has to be you and I” _

The rap he wrote for Taekwoon’s song, it reflected what he felt inside.

But at the end of the day, they were just a groupmate. In the end, the bracelet was only a promotional gimmick. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he still did anyway.

April 19th rolled in and Wonshik circled the bracelet around his wrist. The promotion period was already over for a long time, but he didn’t care. He didn’t do it to promote the album. He did it for a reminder.

_ “I want to believe it; it’s you and me” _

He wanted to believe in their connection.

The connection they didn’t have.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't shake off the feeling of Circle's lyrics being connected to the Whisper album, especially with Wonshik writing the lyrics


End file.
